Total Drama Love Hina
by Rabbid Girl
Summary: Uma casa de praia é alugada ao mesmo tempo por dois grupos: o do Reality show de Chris McLain e o da Pensão Hinata. Ao mesmo tempo que tentam se acostumar com a situação e uns com os outros, surge um amor de verão entre duas pessoas totalmente diferentes.
1. Chapter 1

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Total Drama Love Hina**

**Capítulo 1.**

Quando você sai de férias, tem vezes que acaba viajando e se envolvendo com alguém, o que é chamado de "rolo de férias". Esse tipo de coisa pode acontecer com qualquer um, incluíndo entre um rapaz amante de livros e uma princesa de um país estrangeiro.

Tudo começou quando alguns dos ex-participantes do Reality Show do Chris decidiram tirar férias e ir para uma praia no Japão. Eram 8 participantes: Duncan, Courtney, Bridgette, Geoff, Justin, Cody, Alejandro e Noah (este contra a vontade). Duncan, inclusive, estava dirigindo o carro.

**Noah: ***entendiado* Me explica de novo a razão pra eu estar aqui se a Courtney também fala japonês!

**Cody: ***tentando animá-lo* Ficar trancado em casa as férias inteiras só lendo livros não é uma coisa muito saudável! Você precisava sair um pouco!

**Noah: ***sarcástico* Bela desculpa, Cody!

**Courtney: ***ficando irritada* Não é o seu mau humor que vai estragar as minhas férias, Noah! Você podia aproveitar e fazer algo divertido, tipo... aprender a surfar com a Bridgette!

**Bridgette: ***interessada* Eu até gostei dessa ideia!

**Noah: ***suspirando* Está bem, mas com uma condição: vão me deixar em paz o resto das férias!

**Alejandro: **Sem problemas!

**Duncan: ***perdendo a paciência* Se vocês não pararem de discutir, eu vou deixar todo mundo na estrada!

Foi o bastante pra todo mundo se calar.

**Geoff: **Onde nós iremos ficar?

**Justin: ***olhando no folheto* Numa casa pra alugar, perto da praia! O número dela é 105!

Entretanto, em outro lugar, o pessoal da pensão Hinata também estava a caminho da praia. E, por coincidência, haviam alugado a mesma casa. Como foram os primeiros a chegar, não repararam nisso.

**Shinobu: ***olhando em volta* É uma bela casa! Será que tem quarto pra todo mundo?

**Naru: ***contando nos dedos* Deixe-me ver... Somos 10 pessoas e são 9 quartos! Duas pessoas terão que dividir o quarto! Alguém aí se habilita? Com exceção do Keitarô!

**Mutsumi: **Shinobu e eu podemos dividir o quarto, não?

**Shinobu: **Por mim, tudo bem!

Com a situação resolvida, todo mundo foi se ajeitar, instantes antes dos outros hóspedes da casa chegarem.

**Bridgette: ***confusa* Ué, a porta tá aberta?

**Alejandro: **Deve ter vindo alguém aqui fazer a faxina e esqueceu de trancar a porta!

**Duncan: ***sorriso satisfeito* Nos demos bem! São 9 quartos para 8 pessoas!

**Noah: **Eu vou dar uma olhada na sacada! Gosto dessa parte da casa!

Noah foi para a sacada e viu que ela tinha vista para a piscina. Entretanto, a sacada era conectada ao quarto de Kaolla que, quando o viu, deu um berro.


	2. Chapter 2

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 2.**

O grito de Kaolla atraiu todo mundo para o hall de entrada, incluíndo a própria e Noah. Resultado? Os dois grupos ficaram frente a frente.

**Naru: ***irritada* O QUE VOCÊS ESTÃO FAZENDO AQUI?

Entretanto, havia um detalhe: a maioria no grupo do reality show não falava japonês, por isso não entenderam nada que Naru berrou. Os únicos que entenderam foram Noah e Courtney, esta respondendo no mesmo tom.

**Courtney: **ESSA CASA DE PRAIA É NOSSA!

**Motoko: **É NADA! NÓS TEMOS A CHAVE!

Motoko pegou a chave e a mostrou, fazendo Naru dar um sorriso vitorioso. Mas esse sorriso logo se desfez quando Noah mostrou uma chave igualzinha.

**Noah: ***sério* Pelo que entendi, alugamos a casa de praia ao mesmo tempo! Alguém sabe onde o dono dela está?

**Keitarô: **Eu vou procurá-lo!

Keitarô foi e voltou com o dono da casa em poucos minutos. Após explicarem a situação, ele entendeu o que causou a confusão.

**Homem: **Eu divido a casa de praia com minha irmã, que é americana! Ela deve ter alugado pra esses jovens e esqueceu de me avisar! Lamento dizer isso, mas as outras casas pra alugar estão ocupadas! Ou um dos grupos cede a casa ou terão que dividí-la entre si!

Não é preciso dizer que nenhum dos grupos cedeu a casa. Até poderiam dividí-la, mas não ficar sem ela.

**Kaolla: ***despreocupada* Oiê, será divertido!

**Naru: ***emburrada* Está bem, mas já vou avisando: se eu tenho que dividir o quarto, não será com nenhum desses homens e nem com a garota de cabelo castanho!

Courtney traduziu o que Naru disse para os amigos, que deram de ombros.

**Duncan: ***socando o punho na palma da mão* Sorte a sua! Costumo socar alguma coisa quando durmo fora de casa!

Noah traduziu o que Duncan disse, fazendo o pessoal da pensão Hinata engolir em seco. No final, os colegas de quarto foram decididos: Shinobu e Mutsumi (como antes), Duncan e Geoff, Naru e Kanako, Bridgette e Motoko, Haruka e Sarah, Cody e Keitarô, Alejandro e Justin, Kitsune e Courtney e Noah e Kaolla.

**Kaolla: ***pulando nas costas de Noah* Isso vai ser tão legal!

**Noah: ***suspirando*_ Será que eu sobrevivo dormindo com essa garota doida até o final das férias?_


	3. Chapter 3

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 3.**

No dia seguinte, o pessoal da pensão Hinata foi o primeiro a acordar. Não haviam demonstrado, mas queriam a todo custo que o pessoal do reality show fosse embora.

**Naru: ***tendo uma ideia* Já sei! E se os desafiássemos pra uma competição física?

A maioria das garotas concordou, com exceção de Sarah.

**Sarah: **Vocês estão loucas? Se os desafiarem pra uma competição dessas, vão perder!

**Motoko: ***surpresa* Como assim? Você os conhece?

**Sarah: **Todos os americanos sabem quem eles são! Participaram de um reality show americano de três temporadas: Ilha dos desafios; Luzes, Drama, Ação e Turnê Mundial! Já enfrentaram coisa pior do que uma competição física!

Sarah mostrou pôsters das três temporadas, já que era fã da série.

**Sarah: ***apontando Alejandro* Alejandro só participou da 3ª temporada, mas ficou em 2º lugar na competição, pois era muito manipulador! Sua beleza ajudava nisso!

**Keitarô: ***olhando pra Kitsune* Parece até alguém que eu conheço!

**Sarah: ***apontando Justin* Justin participou da 1ª e da 2ª temporada, mas foi o 4º a ser eliminado da 1ª temporada! Era muito calado, mas começou a falar mais na 2ª temporada e fazia o papel de "gato manipulador" antes do Alejandro, tornando-se um dos antagonistas! Foi eliminado perto do final da temporada, quando se interessou pela Courtney!

**Kanako: **A Courtney está dividindo o quarto com a Kitsune, não?

**Sarah: ***apontando Courtney* Sim! Courtney participou das 3 temporadas e, antes disso, era monitora de acampamento, o que usava como desculpa para liderar a equipe! Foi eliminada injustamente da competição e entrou com um processo, o que a permitiu voltar na 2ª temporada, tornando-se a principal antagonista! Tinha uma relação de amor-ódio com Duncan e namoraram até ele trocá-la por outra garota na 3ª temporada! Mas voltaram depois!

**Motoko: **Essa Courtney devia estudar direito, não acham?

**Naru: **Com certeza! Continue, Sarah!

**Sarah: ***apontando Duncan* O namorado de Courtney, Duncan, pode ser considerado o mais durão dos participantes! Participou das 3 temporadas também e chegou muito perto da vitória em todas! Antes disso, era um delinquente juvenil e foi preso várias vezes!

**Keitarô: ***engolindo em seco* _Ainda bem que não divido o quarto com ele! Ele deve ser mais violento que a Naru!_

**Sarah: ***apontando Geoff e Bridgette* Geoff participou da 1ª e da 2ª temporada e Bridgette participou das 3 temporadas! Na 1ª, começaram a namorar e demoraram para serem eliminados, ao contrário da 2ª temporada, em que foram os primeiros a sair e começaram a apresentar um programa em que os convidados eram os participantes eliminados! Brigaram várias vezes, mas a maior delas foi quando Bridgette participou da 3ª temporada e beijou o Alejandro sem querer! Geoff adora festas e Bridgette é surfista e vegetariana!

**Kitsune: **Está aí um exemplo de casal complicado!

**Sarah: ***apontando Cody* Cody participou da 1ª e da 3ª temporada, sendo eliminado na primeira vez porque ficou engessado após ser atacado por um urso! Ele tem a auto-estima bem elevada e acha que faz sucesso com as mulheres, mas é muito gentil! Ficou entre os finalistas na 3ª temporada, sendo derrotado por Alejandro!

**Haruka: ***chocada* Ele foi atacado por um urso e ainda está vivo? No fundo, ele é imortal como o Keitarô!

**Sarah: ***apontando Noah* E finalmente... Noah, o sarcástico rapaz amante de livros que participou da 1ª e da 3ª temporada! Foi o terceiro a ser eliminado na 1ª temporada por não ter espírito de equipe! Não sei quando ele foi eliminado na 3ª temporada, mas o que mais comentam sobre ele é que beijou um cara na orelha: Cody!

**Naru: ***espanto* Ele é gay?

**Sarah: **Não! O beijo foi um acidente! Mas que foi engraçado, foi! Opa, aí vem eles!

Sarah escondeu os pôsters, antes do pessoal do reality show entrar na cozinha.


	4. Chapter 4

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 4.**

Aos poucos, os dois grupos foram se entendendo uns com os outros. Alejandro, Justin, Geoff, Bridgette, Duncan e Cody iam aprendendo japonês básico com Courtney e Noah, então a comunicação entre os dois grupos já não era tão confusa.

Todo mundo sempre ia junto na praia, normalmente pra nadar, pegar uma corzinha e surfar. Claro que não eram todos que iam à praia por vontade própria. Noah lia um livro embaixo do guarda-sol, enquanto era observado por Sarah, Shinobu e Kaolla.

**Sarah: ***braços cruzados* Esse Noah continua estranho! Estudando na praia? Nem a Naru e o idiota faziam isso tantas vezes!

**Kaolla: ***interessada* Até que ele é bem gatinho! Podia ficar só de sunga pra gente ver se...

**Shinobu: ***vermelha e indignada* Kaolla! Isso é coisa que se diga?

**Kaolla: **Até que eu peguei leve no comentário! Olhem lá!

Ela apontou Kitsune, Mutsumi e Naru, que babavam por Alejandro e Justin enquanto eles se bronzeavam.

**Shinobu: **Bom Kaolla, se você está interessada no Noah, por que não vai falar com ele?

**Sarah: **Não creio que seja uma boa ideia! Os dois são colegas de quarto e, sem dúvida, o Noah ainda não se recuperou do último "abraço noturno" da Kaolla!

**Shinobu: **Mesmo assim, ela poderia falar com ele!

Kaolla se convenceu e foi até Noah estava. Ele não percebeu a presença dela, até receber um chute na cara e cair no chão.

**Noah: ***com a mão na cara* O QUE FOI ISSO?

**Kaolla: **Oiê, Noah! O que achou do meu cumprimento?

**Noah: ***sério* Quer saber mesmo o que eu achei? Dolorido! O que você quer?

**Kaolla: **Conversar... e saber se já está melhor das costelas!

**Noah: **Não estou melhor! Ainda estou com o gesso! Aliás, eu não entendi até agora esses seus chutes!

**Kaolla: ***empolgada* Como eu disse antes, é meu jeito de cumprimentar! O Keitarô também leva chutes!

**Noah: **Espero que ele leve esse "cumprimento" numa boa, porque eu não gostei!

**Kaolla: ***um pouco decepcionada* Ah... tá bom, eu não te chuto mais!

**Noah: ***percebendo o que fez* _Droga, agora ela ficou chateada! Ninguém merece! _Ahn... eu não queria te magoar! Só que... você é muito agitada pra uma japonesa!

**Kaolla: ***recuperando o ânimo* Eu não sou japonesa! Sou princesa de um país estrangeiro! Vim pro Japão para estudar!

**Noah: ***chutando* Por acaso o "país estrangeiro" é o Reino de Moru Moru?

**Kaolla: ***surpresa* Sim! Mas como sabe?

**Noah: ***apontando em seu livro* Os símbolos de seu biquine aparecem aqui no meu livro sobre reinos antigos! Adivinhei que você seria de um deles quando falou que não era japonesa!

**Kaolla: ***abraçando Noah* Que bom! Meu reino é famoso!

**Noah: ***sorriso leve* _Pelo menos, ela voltou a ficar feliz! Não sei o motivo, mas gosto de ver essa estrangeira feliz!_


	5. Chapter 5

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 5.**

Quando não está atento, pode se meter em encrenca. E, no início, Noah achou que era uma grande encrenca quando não prestou atenção no que Kaolla falou.

Tudo começou quando ele estava sozinho na cozinha à noite, lendo um livro, e Kaolla veio por trás, pulando nas suas costas.

**Kaolla: ***empolgada* OIÊ, NOAH!

**Noah: ***um pouco incomodado* Kaolla, se importaria de não abrir um escândalo? Tem gente dormindo!

Kaolla concordou, mas segundos depois, Noah sentiu o nariz dela no seu cabelo.

**Kaolla: ***cheirando o cabelo dele* Já cheirei o cabelo do Keitarô, mas o seu cheira melhor!

**Noah: **Que bom!

Noah tentava ignorar a presença de Kaolla, voltando a ler seu livro. Kaolla percebeu isso e teve uma ideia.

**Kaolla: **Noah, vamos casar?

**Noah: **Tá bem! *sacando* Ei, espera! O QUE FOI QUE...

**Kaolla: ***animada e saíndo de suas costas* EBA! VOCÊ ACEITOU CASAR COMIGO!

Antes que Noah explicasse que era tudo um mal-entendido, Kaolla pulou no seu pescoço e o beijou na boca, assustando-o.

**Kaolla: ***passando a língua pelos lábios* Você beija muito bem! Mas agora não vale voltar atrás, e isso vale pra nós dois! Mal posso esperar pra te apresentar aos meus familiares e ao povo do Reino de Moru Moru!

Kaolla saiu dali saltitando e feliz, enquanto Noah deslizava até o chão. Havia se metido numa grande encrenca e não sabia como sair dela. Entretanto, um detalhe o deixou mais aliviado.

**Noah: **_Ela mora aqui no Japão e eu moro nos Estados Unidos! Sem falar que as férias estão acabando! Não tem como a gente se casar ou eu ir para Moru Moru antes das férias terminarem!_

Por outro lado, também ficou chateado com o término das fárias. Ele ainda não havia percebido, mas tinha se apaixonado por Kaolla Su e, mesmo que tivesse percebido, não poderia ficar com ela.

No terraço da casa de praia, Kaolla pensava a mesma coisa, e sua expressão estava triste. Mesmo tendo "pedido" Noah em casamento, não fazia ideia de como iria se casar com ele antes das férias terminarem pois, como moravam em países diferentes, seria difícil se verem de novo.

**Kaolla: **_De todos os garotos que existem por aí, eu fui me apaixonar logo por "ele"? No qual eu nunca mais poderei ver quando as férias acabarem?_

Foi a última coisa que pensou antes de ver a lua vermelha no céu.


	6. Chapter 6

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 6.**

Após terminar seu livro e ir pro seu quarto, Noah estava indo dormir, mas algo chamou sua atenção: uma melodia.

**Noah: **_Acho que vem do telhado!_

Ele foi para a sacada e pode notar que havia alguém no telhado. Uma garota, vestida com roupas exóticas.

**Garota: **Olá Noah!

**Noah: ***reconhecendo a voz* Kaolla, é você?

**Kaolla: **Sim!

Noah subiu no telhado pra ver melhor e ficou surpreso, pois Kaolla parecia... diferente. Com a cara confusa dele, Kaolla explicou sobre a lua vermelha e a reação que sua pele sofria, tornando-a mais adulta.

**Noah:** *sentando no telhado* Isso é muito estranho!

Um silêncio se formou enquanto Kaolla sentava ao lado de Noah.

**Kaolla: **Noah...

**Noah: **Hum?

**Kaolla: ***quebrando o silêncio* Sabe o pedido de casamento? Eu falei sério!

**Noah: ***corando* Você quer realmente casar comigo? Mas por que eu? Aposto que você tem muitos pretendentes a marido em Moru Moru!

**Kaolla: **Eu sei! Mas é você que eu quero, Noah, apesar de não ser possível! As férias vão acabar em poucos dias! E, mesmo que eu tivesse seu telefone, ligação interurbana é muito cara! Principalmente quando você não pode pagar!

**Noah: **Entendo! Mas, nesse caso, aproveitaremos enquanto podemos!

Com essa resposta, Kaolla tomou a iniciativa e lhe roubou um beijo nos lábios que, desta vez, foi correspondido.

* * *

No dia seguinte, na hora do café...

**Haruka: **Onde estão Kaolla e Noah?

**Shinobu: **Eles foram os últimos a dormir ontem, então os deixei dormindo mais um pouco!

**Courtney: ***cochichando para Bridgette* Acha que Noah e Kaolla fizeram "aquilo" e mais "aquilo"?

**Bridgette: ***cochichando de volta* É possível!

No quarto, Noah foi o primeiro a despertar. Ao lembrar-se do que havia feito na noite anterior, ficou vermelho como um pimentão. E mais ainda ao notar Kaolla dormindo na mesma cama que ele, ao seu lado.

**Noah: **_Então não foi um sonho! Eu realmente fiz "aquilo" com Kaolla Su! _*balançando-a levemente* Kaolla, acorde!

**Kaolla: ***despertando* Bom dia, Noah-kun!

**Noah: **Bom dia! *levemente corado* Você... lembra de ontem à noite?

**Kaolla: ***sorriso leve* Lembro! E não me arrependo de nada! Mas isso fica entre nós dois, ok?

**Noah: **Ok!

Os dois trocaram um selinho, antes de se vestirem e irem tomar café com os outros.


	7. Chapter 7

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 7.**

Quando as férias terminaram, os dois grupos tiveram que se despedir: o pessoal do reality show voltou aos Estados Unidos para uma nova temporada e o pessoal da Pensão Hinata voltou para a dita cuja.

Mas Kaolla não voltou sozinha.

Três meses depois das férias, a garota notou que, além de sua menstruação estar atrasada, estava sentindo enjôos e vontade de comer coisas diferentes. Mas para os moradores da pensão isso não foi uma surpresa, pois Kaolla sempre teve um apetite estranho. Desconfiada, Kaolla comprou um teste de gravidez na farmácia, que deu positivo.

**Kaolla: ***emocionada* _Eu vou ser mãe! Tenho que contar isso aos meus pais!_

Kaolla correu para o telefone, após jogar o teste no lixo. Apesar de feliz com a notícia, ainda não estava pronta para contar às garotas. Queria contar ao Noah antes e, para isso, teria que esperar ele ser eliminado. Não que ela quizesse isso, claro!

Entretanto, a verdade veio mais cedo do que esperava. Kitsune estava de folga no domingo e, ao jogar um papel no lixo, notou o teste de gravidez positivo de Kaolla. Logo imaginou que Keitarô havia engravidado Naru, mas precisava ter certeza, então contou tudo para Haruka, esperando que ela interrogasse as meninas.

Haruka agiu exatamente como Kitsune imaginava, reunindo Keitarô e as meninas na cozinha.

**Haruka: **Kitsune estava mexendo no lixo e achou isso: um teste de gravidez positivo! Eu quero saber de quem é, e quero saber agora!

Kaolla engoliu em seco, mas ninguém percebeu. Principalmente quando Kanako se pronunciou.

**Kanako: ***apontando Naru* Aposto que esse teste é seu! Se aproveitou de meu irmão e fez isso!

**Naru: ***indignada* Eu não transei com o Keitarô! E, mesmo que tivesse feito isso, não seria irresponsável a esse ponto!

**Kaolla: ***um pouco chateada* _Será que Noah e eu fomos irresponsáveis? Mesmo meus pais e minha irmã não terem brigado comigo pela gravidez não planejada, sinto como se estivesse recebendo um sermão!_

**Haruka: **Alguém vai se acusar ou eu terei que comprar testes de gravidez e testar com todo mundo?

**Kanako: **CONFESSA LOGO, NARU!

**Naru: ***rebatendo* ESSE TESTE NÃO É MEU!

Com um pouco de medo, Kaolla levantou a mão, chamando a atenção de todos.

**Haruka: ***confusa* Ahn... quer dizer alguma coisa, Su?

**Kaolla: **Eu ia pedir para devolver o meu teste de gravidez!

Silêncio.

**Shinobu: ***chocada* Kaolla, o teste é seu?

**Kaolla: ***pegando o teste da mão de Haruka* Sim! Podem me chamar de irresponsável ou de qualquer coisa que quizerem, mas uma princesa deve arcar com suas responsabilidades e, no momento, a criança que estou esperando é minha responsabilidade!

Kaolla saiu da cozinha.

**Keitarô: **Eu tenho que admitir: Kaolla mudou muito desde que voltamos da praia!

As outras tiveram que concordar.


	8. Chapter 8

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 8.**

Nos Estados Unidos, era a quarta temporada e acontecia outra eliminatória. Quem estava na berlinda era Noah e Justin, mas o primeiro tinha certeza de que ficaria no programa, pois a viagem de férias tinha deixado-o mais simpático.

Entretanto, quando Chris ia anunciar quem seria eliminado, um dirigivel apareceu do nada. Noah ficou surpreso ao reconhecer o símbolo de Moru Moru no dirigivel, então soube logo que tinha algo a ver com Kaolla.

Uma corda foi estendida e alguém desceu por ela. Noah ainda não sabia, mas se tratava de Amalla Su, irmã de Kaolla.

**Amalla: ***apontando* Você é o Noah?

**Noah: ***confuso* Ahn... sou! E você é...

**Amalla: **Eu sou Amalla, irmã de Kaolla Su! Você se recorda dela, não?

**Noah: ***sorriso* Claro que sim! Nunca deixei de pensar nela! *preocupado* Mas por que está perguntando? Aconteceu alguma coisa com ela?

**Amalla: **Bem... sim! E acho melhor você vir comigo para o Reino de Moru Moru!

Ignorando a berlinda, Noah subiu no dirigivel com Amalla e os dois foram embora.

**Justin: ***quebrando o silêncio* Ahn... então eu continuo na competição?

De volta ao dirigivel, Noah estava mais preocupado do que nunca.

**Noah: **O que aconteceu com a Kaolla? Ela morreu? Ela se machucou? Ela está diferente?

**Amalla: ***sem graça* Não, não e sim!

**Noah: **O que tem de diferente com a Kaolla?

**Amalla: ***ruborizada* Bom... digamos que ela trouxe um "presente" quando voltou das férias! Um presente seu!

**Noah: ***arqueando uma sobrancelha* Do que está falando? Que present é ess...

Foi aí que caiu a ficha.

**Noah: ***pálido* KAOLLA ESTÁ GRÁVIDA DE UM FILHO MEU?

Amalla observou seu futuro cunhado desmaiar dentro do dirigível.

**Amalla: ***gota* _Será que eu deveria considerar esse desmaio uma boa reação?_

Não demorou muito para os dois chegarem ao Reino de Moru Moru, no qual Noah ficou surpreso ao vê-lo. Não era a mesma coisa olhar por fotos e olhar ao vivo.

**Noah: **_Mesmo assim, ainda consigo entender o que eles falam! _Amalla, onde nós vamos?

**Amalla: **Ao palácio, claro! Meus pais querem conhecer o futuro genro!

**Noah: ***chocado* GENRO?

**Amalla: **Sim! Minha irmã tem muitos pretendentes a marido, mas ela disse que só se casará com o pai do filho dela! Ou seja, você!

Mas, ao entrarem no palácio, Noah notou que não era só os pais de Kaolla que o aguardavam.


	9. Chapter 9

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 9.**

**Kaolla: ***lágrimas nos olhos* NOAH!

Kaolla, que também estava ali, correu até Noah e o beijou, ignorando os olhares surpresos da família Su e dos moradores da pensão Hinata. Assim como Noah, que retribuiu o beijo.

**Amalla: ***sorriso maroto* _Demoramos dois meses para encontrá-lo, mas valeu a pena! Eu nunca vi a Kaolla tão feliz._

Foi só ao se separarem que Noah observou a barriga de 5 meses de Kaolla.

**Noah: **Já sabe se é menino ou menina?

**Kaolla: ***ruborizada* Na verdade... ambos!

Noah ficou surpreso, mas logo deu um sorriso terno e abraçou Kaolla. Sem dúvida, era o momento mais feliz da vida dele, pois estava com a garota que mais amava no mundo e seria pai de gêmeos.

**Kaolla: **Noah, eu sei que é cedo, inesperado e... incomum uma mulher perguntar isso, mas... quer casar comigo?

**Noah: ***sem graça* Não me casaria com outra que não fosse você, Kaolla!

Dito e feito.

Noah e Kaolla casaram-se logo após completarem 18 anos, depois que os gêmeos Mikaila e Leandro já tinham nascido. Os padrinhos de Noah foram Courtney e Duncan, e os padrinhos de Kaolla foram Naru e Keitarô.

A cerimônia foi realizada no próprio Reino de Moru Moru e, ao mesmo tempo, houve a coroação de Noah e Kaolla como os novos reis de Moru Moru. Também aconteceu o batizado de Mikaila e Leandro, onde as madrinhas foram Amalla e Sarah, e os padrinhos foram Cody e Lamba, primo de Kaolla.

Ás vezes, é difícil de acreditar que tudo aconteceu por causa de uma confusão por uma casa de praia.

FIM!


End file.
